Drunken Dreams
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Alcohol, it can ruin your life, and possibly the lives of those around you. Rated T for alcohol, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"This is going to be so cool!" Lilly exclaimed as she entered Miley's room. She was dressed for a high school party. She had on a red halter top that read "Rebel" in silver and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. She also had on black, chunky, boots. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail with blue and black streams running through it.

"Isn't it?" Miley asked as she put the finishing touches to her hair. She was wearing a black top that was sparkly and read "Diva." She had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and three inch black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a bun but had some hair coming out of the center giving it the look of a messy pony tail.

"I can't believe we got invited to this party!" Lilly said happily as she sat down on Miley's bed. She was excited and normally would have probably flopped down but she didn't want to mess up her hair, or make up, or risk wrinkling her clothes before she could dance the night away. "I mean, who would have guessed we were going to this party?" She asked. She was referring to the party they were going to that night. It was the hottest party of the year and anyone who was anyone would be there.

"This is going to be so cool!" Miley exclaimed as she smoothed on some lip gloss. "Are you ready?" She asked as she turned and looked at Lilly.

"I've been waiting for you." She answered. She pulled out her car keys and dangled them in the air. "Let's roll!" She exclaimed happily.

"We're you two heading?" Robbie asked as he saw Lilly and Miley head downstairs.

"Out." Miley answered.

"I know that, but where?" He asked.

"We're going over to Oliver's to study Mr. Stewart." Lilly answered. Neither she or Miley had told their parents about going to the party. They knew they would say no.

"Yeah, and it'll probably be late by the time we leave," Miley answered, "We have a HUGE test on Monday."

Robbie eyed them suspiciously. The way they were dressed made it seem like they weren't going to Oliver's to study. "Are you sure you're going to study?" He asked her.

Miley nodded, "Would I ever lie to you?" She asked him.

Robbie thought about it. "Well, you have lied before."

"Daddy, why would I lie about this?" She asked. She wanted to get out of the house. She was afraid that something would slip and he would find out that she was going to a party.

He looked at her. "Be home by one." He told her, giving in. He was still suspicious but he knew, deep down, Miley had good judgment and, hopefully wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Thanks Daddy!" Miley exclaimed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She and Lilly started to head for the door.

"Miley," He called after her.

"What!?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"Who's driving?" He asked again.

"Oh! I am Mr. Stewart!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well, be sure to buckle up." He told them.

"We know dad." Miley answered. "And we won't talk to strangers, et cetera. Now can we please go?"

Robbie smiled at her. "Of course, remember be home by one."

"I will Daddy." Miley answered. She walked out the front door following Lilly and got into the car. Soon the two friends were off to the party.

* * *

The music was loud and the everyone was dancing, well, except for those who were slipping off to do... other things. Miley pushed her way through the crowd. She was trying to find Lilly in this chaotic crowd. The music filled her ears as she shoved pass her sweaty class mates and people that she didn't even know.

"Lilly!" She called. Her voice was drowned out by the noise that filled the room. "Lilly!" She exclaimed. She found a room that didn't have music playing and that's where she found Lilly. "Lilly!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh hey Mil-ey!" She said and stumbled over to her. "That's such a weird name Mil-ey!" She slurred.

Her breath hit Miley's nostrils. "Oh gosh, Lilly what have you been doing?"

"I dunno!" Lilly exclaimed as she struggled to maintain her balance. "But it's been fun!" Her speech was still slurred.

"Lilly?" Miley asked as she looked at her friend. "Have you been drinking?"

Lilly looked around a bit. "I may have had a few beers but nothing elssse!" She spoke.

"Lilly, come on, we're going home." Miley told her. She wanted to get out of there. This party wasn't what she thought it would be and she wasn't having a good time.

"You're not the boss of me!" Lilly exclaimed. She turned to walk away. She took a few steps and stumbled.

"Lilly," Miley called after her. Lilly stopped and looked around her, she was attempting to figure out where the voice came from. Miley walked up behind her and turned her around. "Give me you're keys." She told her.

"No!" Lilly protested. "I can drive, I'm perfectly fine." She tried walking away but still continued to stumble.

"Lilly, you are to drunk to drive, now give me your car keys, now!" Miley told her. "You can spend the night at my house."

"Fine, fine, fine." Lilly mumbled and gave Miley a key.

"Thank you." Miley answered. "I'm going to go get my purse. You, stay here." She told her. Miley walked away in search of her purse.

"Who was that?" Someone asked Lilly, he handed her another red, disposable cup of beer.

"Ah, thanks..." She stopped trying to remember the guy's name.

"It's Rick." He told her.

"Ah, thanks Rick, Ricky, Ricky Ticky Tavy!" She answered as she took the cup from him and started to drink it. "It was just my up-tight friend! She wanted my car keys... well, she's in for a surprise when she finds out I gave her my house key!" Lilly said happily. "Let's dance Ricky Ticky Tavy!" She threw the now empty cup off to the side and started dancing widely with the guy to no music. He was slightly drunk as well, but nearly as drunk as Lilly.

After a bit Lilly got into the her car and put the key in the ignition. Miley was no where to be found. She started to leave the party and was soon on the main road on her way back home. Before she knew it she saw head lights coming towards her. She swerved to miss them and hit a light post throwing herself from the car.

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I have never been to a party with alcohol, and I don't plan on going to one any time soon, so I only know how they are from TV and movies. Secondly, when I first started writing this, I didn't realize how long it would be, so this is being broken up into no more then four parts. I don't know if it'll be that long or if I'll be able to get it all into two parts, either way be on the look out for part two coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

The next thing Lilly remembered was waking up on a cold stone floor wearing the clothes she had worn to the party. She looked around wondering where she was. "Hello?" She asked. She was sober now.

"Hello child." A women who looked to be in her mid thirties, possibly early forties greeted her. She had a kind smile and was wearing a blue satin dress.

"Um... hi." Lilly answered back. "Were am I?" She paused, "And why does my shirt smell like vomit?" She asked. Maybe this women knew where she was and why she reeked of beer and partially digested nachos.

The women looked at her with a confused look. She then realized that Lilly didn't know what had happened. "I don't know how to tell you this dear, but you're dead." She answered.

Lilly's jaw dropped. How could she be dead? She was only sixteen, going on seventeen. She had her whole life a head of her. She had graduation, college, establishing a career, getting married, having kids. She still had so much ahead of her. She couldn't be dead. Could she?

"What?" Lilly asked again. "I can't be dead!" She protested. "I have my whole life a head of me!"

"No, you don't." The women answered. She stuck her hand out to Lilly, "My names Maria."

Lilly looked at it. "I can't be dead." She shouted at her again, Maria put her hand down, it was obvious that Lilly wasn't going to be shaking it. "I just can't! What about my mom and my friends?"

"I know you left loved ones behind, so did I, we all have." Maria answered.

"You know, you're really not that comforting," Lilly told her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm doing my best dear." She answered, "There's nothing we can do about it, so we might as well accept it." Maria sat down in a stone chair by a round table that was also made out of stone. Lilly looked around. Slowly it sunk in that she was indeed dead.

She walked over to where Maria was sitting and sat down next to her. She felt tears in her eyes but wiped them away quickly. Everything had happened so fast. "If you don't mind me asking," Lilly started, "How did you get here?" She asked Maria.

Maria placed her tea cup, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, down. "Breast cancer." Maria answered.

"Oh." Lilly answered back. She felt horrible. Everything was now coming back to her. The party came back. The beer came back. The accident came back. She also remembered Miley trying to get her car keys and how she gave her her house key instead. That memory hurt the most. If she had just given Miley her car key, all of this wouldn't have happened. She would still be alive and with her family and friends.

"It was a long fight but finally, my body gave up." Maria answered, "I left behind my husband of twenty-two years, and three children." Maria continued, "But, I do know that this happened for a reason."

Lilly felt tears in her eyes. Maria had a family. She had had a husband, and kids. She left all of them from something that she couldn't control where as Lilly could have made the decision to not drink and to not drive.

She heard someone enter the stone room from behind her. She turned around and saw a young man who looked as if he was in college. He was wearing a football jersey and dress pants.

"Sup Maria!" He greeted her, "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Lilly," Maria answered, "Lilly, this is Jeramey."

"Hey," He said, "Just so you know, everyone calls me Jerry."

"Hi." Lilly answered, "If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get here Jerry?"

"It was my senior year of college. Everything was great, I was in the NFL draft and getting ready to go the Rose Bowl." He started, "I was attending school in Michigan and I was walking out of the Library when I slipped on a patch of ice. I fell and cracked my head open. I was knocked unconscious and a few days later, I died at the hospital. I was in a comma the whole time." He told her.

Lilly swallowed hard. He had had everything he could have ever wanted it sounded like and because of a patch of ice, it all ended so suddenly for him.

Another person entered the chamber and sat down at the table as well. "Who's this?" He asked her in a gruff tone.

"This is Lilly, George." Maria answered.

Lilly looked at George. He was an elderly man but he seemed to not be old enough to have died from old age. She wondered about him and how he ended up passing on.

"Before you ask any questions," George started, "Just let me say, I was a trucker who hit a patch of ice and died." He told her, his voice scratchy, "Now, I bet I answered your question."

Lilly nodded. George scared her a little. Soon a noise echoed through the chamber. Lilly couldn't make out what the noise was but it almost sounded like a ball being thrown up against a wall.

"Ah, dang nabit!" George roared. "I wish that kid would just stay is blasted grave!"

"Kid?" asked Lilly.

"His name is Conner and he is, or was about fourteen when he died a few years ago." Maria answered. "I'll go talk to him." She said. She stood up but Lilly stopped her.

"No, let me." She said, "I think it might do me some good." Lilly got up and walked out of the room and into a graveyard. An eerie feeling was present. She looked around and saw him throwing a ball up against the wall. Lilly studied him for a bit. She finally determined that he was playing wall ball. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me." She said. He caught the ball and turned to her. He looked her in the eyes.

"What?" He asked her.

"That George guy is mad." She answered.

"Well, George is full of himself." He replied, "I'm Conner Richards." He introduced himself.

"Lilly Truscott." Lilly replied. The two shook hands. Conner took a seat on a grave stone. Lilly sat down next to him. "Do you mind if I ask how you got here... it's just that you're so-"

Conner cut her off, "Young?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah." She answered.

"I was with my little brother and older brother, we were out walking our dog, Lucky, one night when a car came out of no where..." Conner stopped and took a deep breath. "I saw it was going to jump the curb so I pushed my little brother out of the way," He paused as he pushed back tears, "The car hit me and that was that. The driver was drunk." He told her. He stood up and started throwing the ball up against the wall again. Lilly was silent and realized what she could have ended up doing. She looked down at her feet and wished she could take everything that she had done the other night back. She wanted to turn back time. The thing that hurt most was the fact that she didn't know if _she_ had taken anyone else's life.

"How did you get here?" He asked her. She looked up. How could she tell him that she was drunk and hit a lamp post? He had been hit by a drunk driver, she just couldn't tell him. "Lilly?" She heard him ask again.

The next thing she knew she was slowly opening her eyes. She was in a bright white room. Nothing seemed familiar to her. She looked around her. She spotted Miley, standing next to her bed.

"Miley?" She asked weakly, not being sure if it was really her best friend.

"I see you're finally up." Miley state in a cold tone.

"What happened?" She asked in a moan. She ran a hand over her face.

"They found you passed out in the bathroom at the party with barf all over the place." Miley answered her.

"Stop yelling at me, my head feels like a semi-truck ran over it." Lilly replied. "And where am I?"

"One, I'm not even talking in a raised voice. You have a hang over." Miley answered. She was upset with her friend, but was happy that she was alright. "And two, you're at the hospital. They had to treat you for alcohol poisoning."

"Where's my mom?" She asked with another moan.

"She went to go get a cup of coffee." Miley answered. "Lilly, I hope you realize what you almost did."

"I know, I know." Lilly replied back. "I had the weirdest dream-" She started.

She was cut off when a doctor walked in with a clip board. He reminded her of Conner, from her dream. "It's good to see that you have woken up Miss Truscott, Miss Stewart, may I speak with your friend alone for a bit?" He asked.

Miley nodded and excited the room. "I'm Dr. Richards." He told her.

Lilly's eyes widen. Did he just say that his name was 'Richards?' She wondered. He resembled Conner a little. Was it just a coincidence?

"This may sound random, but... do you have a son named Conner?" She asked.

Dr. Richards let the paper that he viewing fall back onto his clip board. "Excuse me?" He asked. He looked at her. How did she know about Conner?

"Do you have a son named Conner?" She asked again.

He sighed. "Yeah... he, unfortunately, was killed by a drunk driver a few years ago." He answered. He was baffled about how Lilly knew who Conner was. "Was he class mate of your's?" He asked.

"No," Lilly answered, her head still throbbing and her stomach still felt upset, "Let's just say I met him once."

"Well, we do want you to stay here for a few more hours." Dr. Richards told her, "As a precaution." Lilly nodded. She pulled the hospital bed sheet up closer to her chin, "Oh and Lilly?" He said as he stood in the front door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I don't want to see you back in here again. Got it?" He asked her.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be drinking again for a long time." She answered. He gave her a small smile and left the room. She leaned back in her bed. Was it a dream, or was she given a second chance? She did wish she could turn back time. Did it come true? Lilly did know one thing though, she wasn't drinking for a while, if ever again.

* * *

A/N: One, I got the idea for this from the episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air were Will gets drunk so if this seems similar to that, that's why, two, I'm going to let you decide if it was a dream, or if Lilly was given a second chance, and three I'm not a big football so I have no idea when the Rose Bowl is. Review please!


End file.
